The present embodiments relate generally to an article of footwear and, more particularly, to a sports shoe with cleats.
Articles of footwear having cleats have previously been proposed. While conventional cleats generally help give sports shoes more grip, the cleats often accumulate mud when the article of footwear is worn in muddy conditions. In some instances, the mud accumulates on a shaft of the cleats and in the spaces between the cleats. The accumulation of mud weighs down the article of footwear and interferes with the traction between the cleats and the ground.